


Anonymous Friendships

by elliseleven (orphan_account)



Category: NSA Intern (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, NSA Intern Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: Jasmine is struggling with the loss of the Professor, but, thankfully, she is not alone. Her friends will always be there for her, no matter how far away they may be.
Relationships: Jasmine Foros & John, Jasmine Foros & Sharkboy and Lava Girl's Bastard Son





	Anonymous Friendships

**Phoenix**

**_at 5:25:13 AM (UTC)_ **

Hey, is anyone up?

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 5:40:02 AM (UTC)_ **

Of course there is. Don't you know none of us have lives?

**Phoenix**

**_At 5:43:44 AM (UTC)_ **

I know _you_ don’t have a life. I was just asking in general.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 5:45:12 AM (UTC)_ **

Ouch… Anyway, what’s up?

**John**

**_At 5:45:30 AM (UTC)_ **

I also don’t have a life, if anyone was wondering. Are you alright, Phoenix?

**Phoenix**

**_At 5:53:44 AM (UTC)_ **

Not really… I can’t stop thinking about the Prof and Westlake. I can’t believe they’re both gone, I miss them.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 5:54:59 AM (UTC)_ **

They were good people. I miss them too, a lot. Sometimes, I feel like you guys are the only people who understand me, and the fact that two of those people are gone… It hurts.

**Phoenix**

**_At 5:55:44 AM (UTC)_ **

Yeah, I understand. I feel that way too. It sucks.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 5:56:01 AM (UTC)_ **

Yep…

**John**

**_At 5:57:32 AM (UTC)_ **

Son put it better than I could… You’re not alone in this, Phoenix. We’re all struggling, and you can come to any of us if you need to talk.

**Phoenix**

**_At 5:57:44 AM (UTC)_ **

I know… Thank you, guys. That means a lot.

**Phantom**

**_At 6:28:24 AM (UTC)_ **

Hey. Sorry I was busy. I hope you’re feeling better, Phoenix.

**Phoenix**

**_At 6:45:24 AM (UTC)_ **

You don’t need to rub it in that you actually have a life…

**Phantom**

**_At 6:47:12 AM (UTC)_ **

If you must know, I was working on the Glassy Program. You know, the thing we should _all_ be working on.

**Phoenix**

**_At 6:51:50 AM (UTC)_ **

I get it… Jeez. I’ll be on it in a sec.

**Phantom**

******_At 6:51:50 AM (UTC)_ **

Sorry, I didn't mean to sound bossy. My computer is annoying the crap out of me right now. Nothing wants to cooperate with me.

**Phoenix**

**_At 6:52:21 AM (UTC)_ **

It’s okay. Maybe you should take a break. John or Son can take over your part.

**John**

**_At 6:53:31 AM (UTC)_ **

I don’t remember agreeing to this.

**Phantom**

**_At 6:54:48 AM (UTC)_ **

You didn’t, but I really need a break. I’ve been working on this for hours, and I think I’m going insane.

**John** ****

**_At 6:54:55 AM (UTC)_ **

Alright… You should rest. I’ll do your bit. No promises though. My Wi-Fi is awful, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get done.

**Phantom**

**_At 6:57:09 AM (UTC)_ **

Just do whatever you can. Thank you, John. I’m gonna log off for a bit now. See ya, guys.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:05:13 AM (UTC)_ **

See you, Phantom. Hope you feel better soon.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:07:40 AM (UTC)_ **

Looks like I got out of doing more work. Sweet!

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:08:14 AM (UTC)_ **

Were you hiding on purpose?

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:08:22 AM (UTC)_ **

...maybe.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:08:39 AM (UTC)_ **

OMG, that’s hilarious. Also pretty clever, not gonna lie.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:10:43 AM (UTC)_ **

I try ;). Anyway, are you feeling any better, Phoenix?

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:11:00 AM (UTC)_ **

I am, actually. Thanks to you and John.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:11:21 AM (UTC)_ **

Aw, shucks. Well, I’m glad I could help. A gentleman should always help a lady in need.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:13:42 AM (UTC)_ **

Who said you were a gentleman? :P

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:15:24 AM (UTC)_ **

You got me there… Anyway, I guess I have to keep working on our project. Work doesn’t finish itself.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:15:30 AM (UTC)_ **

Yeah, I don’t think I can right now, but I will get back on it later. Promise.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:15:24 AM (UTC)_ **

Take your time. We’ll be here for when you get back.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:15:30 AM (UTC)_ **

Thank you :)

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:15:24 AM (UTC)_ **

Anytime. Anyway, I need to stop procrastinating now…

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:16:32 AM (UTC)_ **

You and me both.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:16:45 AM (UTC)_ **

Nah, _you_ need to rest and _I_ need to work.

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:16:59 AM (UTC)_ **

You're right.

**Sharkboy and Lava Girl’s Bastard Son**

**_At 7:17:02 AM (UTC)_ **

I'm always right. Anyway, bye!

**Phoenix**

**_At 7:17:11 AM (UTC)_ **

Sure you are… See ya!

> We are Anonymous.

> We are Legion.

> We do not Forgive.

> We do not Forget.

> Expect us.


End file.
